Galerie des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par Le Petit Journal
ENCYCLOPÉDIE DE LA BANDE DESSINÉE DE JOURNAL AU QUÉBEC 1918-1988 Le Petit Journal Galerie des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par Le Petit Journal Bat-man ptj.jpg|L'Homme Chauve-Souris - Le Petit Journal traduction de Batman de Bob Kane 1943-1946 Guy éclair phj.jpg|Guy l'Éclair - Le Petit Journal traduction de Flash Gordon de Alex Raymond 1936 Jim la jungler ptj.jpg|Jim la Jungle - Le Petit Journal traduction de Jungle Jim de Alex Raymond 1936 Sergent roy ptj.jpg|Le Sergent Roy de la Police Montée - Le Petit Journal traduction de King of the Royal Mounted de Allen Dean puis Jim Gary 1936-1954 Mandrake ptj.jpg|Mandrake Roi de la Magie - Le Petit Journal traduction de Mandrake the Magician de Phil Davis 1936-1954 Surhomme ptj.jpg|Le Surhomme - Le Petit Journal traduction de Superman de Wayne Boring 1958-1960 puis 1962-1966 Léo welkin3 ptj.jpg|Léo Welkin Pilote de l'Espace - Le Petit Journal traduction de Chris Welkin de Art Sansom 1958-1961 Abner ptj.jpg|Abner le Petit Américain - Le Petit Journal traduction de Li'l Abner de Al Capp 1948-1952 Akwas ptj.jpg|Akwas - Le Petit Journal traduction de Akwas de Mike Roy 1964-1965 Anna belle ptj.jpg|Anna Belle - Le Petit Journal traduction de Long Sam de Bob Lubbers 1954-1960 Appart 3g ptj.jpg|Appartement 3-G - Le Petit Journal traduction de Apartment 3-G de Alex Kotzky 1961-1962 puis 1966-1969 Au nom de la loi ptj.jpg|Au Nom de la Loi - Le Petit Journal traduction de G Men de Lou Hanlon 1936 Ben casey ptj.jpg|Ben Casey - Le Petit Journal traduction de Ben Casey de Neil Adams 1965-1966 Betty boop ptj.jpg|Betty Boop - Le Petit Journal traduction de Betty Boop de Max Fleisher 1937-1938 Blanche neige ptj.jpg|Blanche-Neige - Le Petit Journal traduction de Snow White de Walt Disney 1938 Blandine ptj.jpg|Blandine - Le Petit Journal traduction de Dotty Dripple de Buford Tune 1947-1973 Bob et lise ptj.jpg|Bob et Lise - Le Petit Journal traduction de Hi and Loïs de Mort Walker 1966 Capitaine jeanne ptj.jpg|Capitaine Jeanne - Le Petit Journal traduction de Captain Kate de Jerry Skelly 1967-1971 Cendrillon ptj.jpg|Cendrillon - Le Petit Journal traduction de Cinderella de Walt Disney 1950 C'est la vie ptj.jpg|C'est la Vie! - Le Petit Journal traduction de Life's Like That de Fred Neher 1953-1966 C'est toujours ptj.jpg|C'est Toujours Comme Ça - Le Petit Journal traduction de There Oughta be a Law de Al Fagaly 1949-1973 Charlot ptj.jpg|Charlot - Le Petit Journal traduction de Winthrop de Dick Cavalli 1966-1972 Claude darmont ptj.jpg|Claude Darmont - Le Petit Journal traduction de Kerry Drake de Alfred Andriola 1953-1964 Dans notre patelin ptj.jpg|Dans Notre Patelin - Le Petit Journal traduction de Out Our Way de Walt Wetterberg 1966-1973 Dinosorius ptj.jpg|Dinosorius - Le Petit Journal traduction de B.C. de Johnny Hart 1966-1970 Dr kildate ptj.jpg|Dr. Kildare - Le Petit Journal traduction de Dr. Kildare de Ken Bald 1966 Elphege ptj.jpg|Elphège Labroue - Le Petit Journal traduction de Mr. Breger de Dave Breger 1948-1970 Eusebe ptj.jpg|Eusèbe - Le Petit Journal traduction de Louie de Harry Hanan 1947-1974 Ferdnand ptj.jpg|Ferd'nand - Le Petit Journal traduction de Ferd'nand de MIK (Henning Mikkelsen) 1952-1974 Gazou ptj.jpg|Gazou - Le Petit Journal traduction de Dondi de Irwin Hasen 1961-1966 Gene autry ptj.jpg|Gene Autry - Le Petit Journal traduction de Gene Autry de Bert Laws 1954-1956 Docteur lebon ptj.jpg|Le Docteur Lebon - Le Petit Journal traduction de Rex Morgan M.D. de Marvin Bradley 1953-1971 Guy lemieux4 ptj.jpg|Guy Lemieux (Bandes dominicales) - Le Petit Journal traduction de Jeff Cobb de Pete Hoffman 1956-1958 Guy lemieux ptj.jpg|Guy Lemieux (Bandes quotidiennes) - Le Petit Journal traduction de Jeff Cobb de Pete Hoffman 1954-1956 Henri ptj.jpg|Henri - Le Petit Journal traduction de Henry de Carl Anderson 1948-1973 Hubert ptj.jpg|Hubert - Le Petit Journal traduction de Hubert de Dick Wingert 1947-1973 Ignace lamarche ptj.jpg|Ignace Lamarche - Le Petit Journal traduction de Willie Lumpkin de Stan Lee 1960-1961 Jeannot lapin ptj.jpg|Jeannot Lapin - Le Petit Journal traduction de Bugs Bunny de Warner Bros. 1960-1966 puis 1973 Jos ptj.jpg|Jos - Le Petit Journal traduction de Curly Kayoe de Moe Leff 1959 Jos flicoteux ptj.jpg|Jos Flicoteux - Le Petit Journal traduction de Curly Kayoe de Sam Leff 1954-1959 Jos présente.jpg|Jos Flicoteux présente Troipommes - Le Petit Journal traduction de Curly Kayoe de Sam Leff 1959 Troispomme.jpg|Troipommes - Le Petit Journal traduction de Curly Kayoe de Moe Leff 1959-1960 Douce moitié ptj.jpg|La Douce Moitié - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Better Half de Bob Barnes 1960 Vie hollyw ptj.jpg|La Vie à Hollywood - Le Petit Journal traduction de Hollywood Johnny de Jim Pabian 1947-1948 Coeur julie phj.jpg|Le Coeur de Julie Martin - Le Petit Journal traduction de Heart of Juliet Jones de Stan Drake 1954-1958 Coeur julie ptj.jpg|Le Coeur de Julie Martin - Le Petit Journal traduction de Heart of Juliet Jones de Stan Drake 1954-1958 Commandant sansp ptj.jpg|Le Commandant Sans-Peur - Le Petit Journal traduction de Don Winslow of the Navy de Frank V. Martinek 1942-1943 puis 1954 Commandant sansp 2 ptj.jpg|Le Commandant Sans-Peur - Le Petit Journal traduction de Don Winslow of the Navy de Frank V. Martinek 1942-1943 puis 1954 Reve de pierre ptj.jpg|Le Rêve de Pierre - Le Petit Journal traduction de Dick's Adventures in Dreamland de Neil O'Keeffe 1947 Roi zozo ptj.jpg|Le Roi Zozo - Le Petit Journal traduction de King Aroo de Jack Kent 1950-1952 Aventu mireille ptj.jpg|Les Aventures de Mireille - Le Petit Journal traduction de Cynthia de Irving Novick 1946-1947 Jumeaux capt. ptj.jpg|Les Jumeaux du Capitaine - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Captain and the Kids de Rudolph Dirks 1933-1937 puis 1947-1958 Étonnante avent ptj.jpg|L'Étonnante Aventure de Victor et Mistoufle - Le Petit Journal traduction de Donnie de Darrell McClure 1937-1938 Lida3 ptj.jpg|Lida la Journaliste - Le Petit Journal traduction de Brenda Starr de Dale Messick 1959-1971 Lili rubis ptj.jpg|Lili Rubis - Le Petit Journal traduction de Etta Kett de Paul Robinson 1937-1946 Loups mer ptj.jpg|Loups de Mer - Le Petit Journal traduction de Abbie an' Slats de Raeburn Van Buren 1942-1943 Mickey PTJ.jpg|Mickey - Le Petit Journal traduction de Mickey Mouse de Walt Disney 1936-1937 Monsieur st-g ptj.jpg|Monsieur Saint-Gallon - Le Petit Journal traduction de Mr. Abernathy de Frank Ridgeway 1960-1973 Myra ptj.jpg|Myra l'Aventureuse - Le Petit Journal traduction de Myra North Special Nurse de Charles Coll 1940-1941 Paulette ptj.jpg|Paulette la Femme Invisible - Le Petit Journal traduction de Invisible Scarlett O'Neill de Rusell Stamm 1947 Pinottes ptj.jpg|Pinottes - Le Petit Journal traduction de Peanuts de Charles Schulz 1958-1971 Pit fait sport ptj.jpg|Pit Fait du Sport - Le Petit Journal traduction de Little Sport de John Rouson 1952-1957 Pogo ptj.jpg|*Pogo - Le Petit Journal traduction de Pogo de Walt Kelly 1952-1954 Ramenez les vivants ptj.jpg|Ramenez-les Vivants! - Le Petit Journal traduction de Ted Towers Bring'em Aack Alive de Frank Buck 1936-1939 Richard tém ptj.jpg|Richard le Téméraire - Le Petit Journal traduction de Tim Tyler's Luck de Lyman Young 1938-1954 Rien comme tv ptj.jpg|Rien Comme la Télévision - Le Petit Journal traduction de Channel Chuckles de Bil Keane 1957-1958 Riez si vous voulez ptj.jpg|Riez... Si vous le Voulez - Le Petit Journal traduction de Carnival de Dick Turner 1948-1951 Roland cassecou ptj.jpg|Roland Cassecou et son Chien Tom - Le Petit Journal traduction de Radio Patrol de Charlie Scmidt 1936-1938 Scamp ptj.jpg|Scamp - Le Petit Journal traduction de Scamp de Walt Disney 1970-1973 Symphonie folatre ptj.jpg|Symphonie Folâtre - Le Petit Journal traduction de Silly Symphonies de Walt Disney 1936-1937 Tinopmme ptj.jpg|Tinomme - Le Petit Journal traduction de Sad Sack de George Baker 1948-1950 Vic jordan ptj.jpg|Vic Jordan - Le Petit Journal traduction de Vic Jordan de Paine et Elmer Wexler 1942 Faucon mer ptj.jpg|Faucons de la Mer - Le Petit Journal traduction de Hawks of the Seas de Will Eisner alias Willis Rensie 1946-1948 Bossu nd ptj.jpg|Le Bossu de Notre-Dame - Le Petit Journal traduction de Hunchback of Notre-Dame de Dick Briefer 1939-1940 Comte monte ptj.jpg|Le Comte de Monte-Cristo - Le Petit Journal traduction de Count of Monte Cristo de Jack Kirby alias Jack Cortez 1945-1946 Robin hood ptj.jpg|Robin des Bois - Le Petit Journal traduction de Robin Hood de Charles Snelgrove 1938 Chant de Bernadette.jpg|Le Chant de Bernadette - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Song of Bernadette de Franz Werfel par Harold Foster 1943 Assaut atoll.jpg|À l'Assaut d'un Atoll - Le Petit Journal traduction de Tarawa: The Story of a Battle de Robert Sherrod par John W. Mayo 1945 Cass Timberlane pj.jpg|Cass Timberlane - Le Petit Journal traduction de Cass Timberlane de Sinclair Lewis par James Montgomery Flagg 1945-1946 Joseph pourvoyeur pj.jpg|Joseph le Pourvoyeur - Le Petit Journal traduction de Joseph the Provider de Thomas Mann par C.B. Falls 1945 Blonde beurre noir pj.jpg|La Blonde à l'Oeil au Beurre Noir - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Case of the Black-Eyed Blonde de Erle Stanley Gardner par Stephen Grout 1945 Comédiehymsine pj.jpg|La Comédie Humaine - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Human Comedy de William Saroyan par Nick Hoffer 1944 Cote de la faim pj.jpg|La Côte de la Faim - Le Petit Journal traduction de Hungry Hill de Daphne Du Maurier par Rodlow Willard 1943 Fosse serpents.jpg|La Fosse aux Serpents - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Snake Pit de Mary Jane Ward par Frank Godwin 1946 Daisy Kenyon pj.jpg|La Lutte de Daisy Kenyon - Le Petit Journal traduction de Daisy Kenyon de Elizabeth Janeway par James Montgomery Flagg 1946 7 croix pj.jpg|La Septième Croix - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Seventh Cross de Anna Seghers par William Sharp 1944 Sourcer vie pj.jpg|La Source de Vie - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Fountainhead de Ayn Rand par Frank Godwin 1946 Matin rouge.jpg|Le Matin Rouge - Le Petit Journal traduction de Red Morning de Ruby Frazier Frey par Lawrence Butcher 1947-1948 Sillage ssorciere pj.jpg|Le Sillage de la Sorcière Rouge - Le Petit Journal traduction de Wake of The Red Witch de Garland Roark par F.R. Gruger 1947 Les fox de harrow.jpg|Les Fox de Harrow - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Foxes of Harrow de Frank Yerby par Lawrence Butcher 1946 Pieds argile.jpg|Les Pieds d'Argile - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Harder They Fall de Budd Schulberg par Lawrence Butcher 1948 Espoir vient montagne.jpg|L'Espoir Vient de la Montagne - Le Petit Journal traduction de Look to the Mountai de Le Grand Cannon, Jr. par John Fulton 1944 Madame mike pj.jpg|Madame Mike - Le Petit Journal traduction de Mrs. Mike de Benedict et Nancy Freedman par John H. Crosman 1947 Guadalcanal pj.jpg|Mon Journal à Guadalcanal - Le Petit Journal traduction de Guadalcanal Diary de Richard Tregaskis par I.B. Hazelton 1944 Capitaine castille pj.jpg|Un Capitaine de Castille - Le Petit Journal traduction de Captain from Castil de Samuel Shellabarger par Neil O'Keefe 1946 Une fin semaine perdue pj.jpg|Une Fin de Semaine Perdue - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Lost Weekend de Charles Jackson par F.R. Gruger 1945 Annabelle phj.jpg|Anna Belle - Le Petit Journal traduction de Long Sam de Bob Lubbers 1954-1960 Daniel marleau ptj.jpg|Daniel Marleau - Le Petit Journal traduction de Drift Marlow de Tom Cooke 1962-1966 Davy crock ptj.jpg|Davy Crockett, un Héros Sans Peur - Le Petit Journal traduction de ? de J. Carroll Mansfield 1947 Dixie dugan ptj.jpg|Dixie Dugan - Le Petit Journal traduction de Dixie Dugan de John H. Striebel 1952-1953 Jumbo ptj.jpg|Jumbo l'Aventurier - Le Petit Journal traduction de Flook de Wally Fawkes 1951-1953 Léo lambert ptj.jpg|Léo Lambert - Le Petit Journal traduction de Ken Weston de Jerry Siegel 1954-1955 Jumelles ayotte ptj.jpg|Les Jumelles Ayotte - Le Petit Journal traduction de Jackson Twins de Dick Brooks 1953-1956 Lorna doone 2 ptj.jpg|L'Histoire de Lorna Doone - Le Petit Journal traduction de Lorna Doone de J. Carroll Mansfield 1947 Histoire marthe.jpg|L'Histoire de Marthe Raymond - Le Petit Journal traduction de Martha Wayne de Wilson Scruggs 1953-1954 Hilda ptj.jpg|Hilda - Le Petit Journal traduction de Hilda Broom de Russell Myers 1974 Surprises ptj.jpg|Les Surprises de la Nature - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Nature of Things de Walt Disney 1955-1960 En route terre ptj.jpg|En Route pour la Lune - Aller et Retour! - Le Petit Journal traduction de ? de Vic Dohanue 1947 Chefs Miountbatten ptj.jpg|Quelques-Uns de nos Chefs de Guerre - Le Petit Journal traduction de ? de ? 1944 Passion christ.jpg|La Passion du Christ - Le Petit Journal traduction de Easter Story de John J. Sunley 1950 Histoire christ ptj.jpg|L'Histoire du Christ - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Story of the Savior de Walt Scott 1949 Rodolphe ptj.jpg|Rodolphe le Renne au Nez Rouge - Le Petit Journal traduction de Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer de Rube Grossman 1957 Jean le météore ptj.jpg|Jean le Météore - Le Petit Journal traduction de Speed Spalding de Marvin Bradley 1940 Plus tot ptj.jpg|Plus Tôt qu'on ne le Pense - Le Petit Journal traduction de Closer Than We Think de Arthur Radebaugh 1958-1960 Pinoche ptk.jpg|Pinoche - Le Petit Journal traduction de Pinocchio de Walt Disney 1939-1940 Donald duck ptj.jpg|Donald Duck - Le Petit Journal traduction de Donald Duck de Walt Disney 1940 Héros mer ptj.jpg|Héros de la Mer - Le Petit Journal traduction de True Comics de Sam Glankoff 1941 Héros service cesr ptj.jpg|Héros des Services Secrets Américains - Le Petit Journal traduction de True Comics de Sam Glankoff 1941-1942 Sherlock ptj.jpg|Sherlock Holmes - Le Petit Journal traduction de Sherlock Holmes de Frank Giacoia 1954-1956 Elzéar ptj.jpg|Elzéar - Le Petit Journal traduction de Fan Fare de Walt Ditzen 1954-1958 Bon vieux tem,ps ptj.jpg|Le Bon Vieux Temps - Le Petit Journal traduction de Good Old Days de Erwin Hess 1953-1954 Étrange ptj.jpg|Étrange Peut-être Mais Vrai - Le Petit Journal traduction de Strange as it Seems de Elsie Hix 1953-1954 Tartempions ptj.jpg|Les Tartempions - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Flibbertys de Ray Helle 1960-1961 Serge ptj.jpg|Serge - Le Petit Journal traduction de Archie de Bob Montana 1959-1972 Jasper ptj.jpg|Jasper - Le Petit Journal traduction de Jasper de Nathaniel Simpkins 1971-1972 Sultan ptj.jpg|Sultan - Le Petit Journal traduction de Marmaduke de Brad Anderson 1972-1973 Histoire curieuse ptj.jpg|L'Histoire Curieuse - Le Petit Journal traduction de How it began de Paul Berdanier 1937 Vieux contes ou ptj.jpg|Vieux Contes Oubliés - Le Petit Journal traduction de Twice Told Tales de Paul Berdanier 1937 Jumeaux capt 1 ptj.jpg| traduction de The Captain and the Kids de Rudolph Dirks 1933-1937 puis 1947-1958 Hawkshaw ptj.jpg|Hawkshaw le Détective - Le Petit Journal traduction de Hawkshaw the Detective de Gus Mager alias Watso 1933-1937 Winston c ptj.jpg|Winston Churchill Héros Mondial - Le Petit Journal traduction de True Comics de George Harrison et August-M. Froehlich 1941-1942